For Those Who Wait
by Adaven
Summary: All the character/reader related imagines I've written for tumblr. This'll be any and all characters or types of relationships (though nothing above T rating) and will be updated when I get new requests.


Hey everyone! So I actually wrote this a while ago and totally forgot to post it here? This is my collection of character x reader requests. I currently only have one other request for this set. If you read my other set of request fics then this is the same idea just they all have the reader as the main person. If you have any requests just send them via review or pm. I'm juggling school and writing requests so I may not get to it immediately but know I will get to all requests. My only rule is I don't do anything above T rating. I mostly write for the Sea Three but I'm up for working with any characters you may request. Hope you enjoy this one, let me know what you think!

* * *

Y/N wasn't purposefully eavesdropping. It's just that when Evie had passed you without even a wave, a note in hand as she walked purposefully towards Ben's office, Y/N was curious. You had heard from your brother about his fight with Mal and you wanted to know if something had happened to his soulmate. So when you heard that your brother and the VKs were going to the Isle, you stepped into the room.

"I'm going too." you said.

"No, it's dangerous." Ben said, frowning at you when he realized you had been listening in.

"If it's too dangerous for a princess then a King shouldn't be going either. Besides I wasn't asking, Mal is my friend." You stared at Ben, daring him to challenge you. He sighed, knowing you wouldn't budge once you had made up your mind.

"We need to get work quickly if we are going to make both of you Isle ready in time." Evie said, her eyes already examining both of you. She pulled you two out of the office and towards her room. You didn't notice the small tingle on your wrist as the numbers changed from years, to hours.

* * *

It was night by the time Evie was satisfied with Ben's and your's outfits and Jay and Carlos had been notified of the situation. The five of you snuck out of Auradon Prep, Jay stealing a set of keys and pulling a limo around back for everyone to hop in. The limo was silent, the three VKs anxiously staring out the windows and trying to distract themselves from the fact that they were going back to the Isle. Evie kept fretting over you and Ben, tugging at your black skirt and yellow long sleeve leather jacket.

"Hey, it's alright." You said, noticing how her hands were slightly shaking. You took them in yours and squeezed them, smiling at the blue haired girl. You glanced down at your clasped hands and froze. Your black leather gloves had shifted upwards and peeking out from under one of them were very different numbers then you had expected to see. You had been far too busy to notice while getting changed. Quickly you pulled back the leather, icy cold fear sliding through your veins.

"Y/N, what's wrong?" Evie asked looking at you with concern. Her question caught the attention of Ben and Carlos, who also saw your abrupt change.

"How long do you think we will be on the Isle?" You asked no one in particular.

"Hopefully only and hour or two, but knowing Mal it'll be a bit longer." Jay said from the front seat. The numbers on your wrist said three hours. Three hours until you and your soulmate would touch for the first time. The numbers had read a little over three years this morning. You swallowed at the implications of the change.

"I think my soulmate lives on the Isle." you said, still staring at the numbers only you were able to see. It wasn't that you had anything against the residents of the Isle, you knew most of them were just trying to survive. But you had heard from your VKs about how terrible some of them could be, especially in regards to soulmates. On the Isle, soulmates were scoffed at and seen as a weakness, something to be shunned and gotten rid of if possible. It was a far cry from the celebration and appreciation of them which occurred in Auradon. Evie saw the panic in your eyes and put her hand on your shoulder.

"We'll protect you, no matter who it is." She promised. You nodded and sat back, Ben pulling you against his side as you stared at the numbers slowly counting down on your wrist.

* * *

The Isle was even worse than you had imagined it. You had heard how horrible it was from your friends, but seeing it made everything all the more real. Ben seemed especially taken aback, completely out of his element in this world were staying as inconspicuous as possible was law. You were slightly better off, having preferred hiding away from the public and reading, but Ben was used to being open and friendly with everyone. After he tried to shake a random person's hand, Evie, Jay and Carlos helped both of you kept the basics of the Isle down with a catchy tune. Ben was still your hopelessly trusting brother though and he wandered off ahead of the four of you. He accidentally ran into a large boy in an orange leather vest, causing the four of you to have to run after him.

"Hey man! Hey, hey I know you"

"Uh, no, don't know you either man." Ben said trying to play it cool. THe boy looked at him in confusion and you couldn't help the slight twitch of your mouth. Compared to the dreary darkness of the Isle the boy seemed almost cute, in an odd way. He was also sort of terrifying as well though. There weren't a lot of boys at Auradon as muscular as he was. The boy even put Jay to shame.

"Uhh yeah you do? Come on man, really? Dude I'll give you a hint, my dad is quick, slick and his neck, is incredibly thick." The boy said, his eyes lighting up as he gave his riddle. He was grinning at them when his eyes trailed to the poster of Ben and Mal on the wall, pausing at the picture.

"Come on man I know- eh? Ohh you're King Ben!" He said when he finally figured it out. He quickly named the other VKs as the five of you tried to rush off and avoid being caught. Carlos grabbed your arm and dragged you away after the others. His hand masked the warmth radiating from your wrist as you passed the boy. He had no such distraction, rubbing his warm wrist as he stared after you in confusion.

* * *

Jay had been right about Mal being stubborn. Ben had gone to talk to her, but she rejected his offer to go back to Auradon. He was distressed, moving away from everyone as they tried to talk to Mal. You followed him, concerned for your brother. The two of you trailed down an alley, neither paying all that much attention to what was around you. The pirates surrounded you two easily.

"Well, well, well, what did we do to deserve a visit your majesty." A drawling, mocking voice asked. A tall boy in a long red coat walked out of the shadows. He was holding a shining silver hook in one had, the sight sending shivers down your spine. This person looked like he had stepped straight out of one of the nightmarish stories you had heard growing up. Your view of him was cut off as Ben stepped in front of you, his brotherly instincts kicking in. You both knew it didn't matter though, the red clad boy had complete control of the entire situation.

"Make sure ta get 'em both, I've gotta little message te deliver." There was a spattering of laughter and then they were on you. A cloth was pressed over your mouth, the world quickly turning to black. Your wrist began to burn as the time changed from hours to minutes.

* * *

It was dark and cold when you slowly regained consciousness. You were sitting against a hard wooden pole, your hands tied up with a thick rope. You blinked sluggishly, trying to figure out where you were and how you got to be in such an unfamiliar situation. A few feet away from you Ben was also tied up in a similar manner, his head still resting against his chest. You racked your foggy brain trying to remember what had happened, gasping as the memories came rushing back. Immediately you began struggling, but the ropes wouldn't budge and the movement caused your burning wrist to flare up.

Oh. Oh no. You turned your head quickly trying to see your wrist from behind the pole, only just being able to see the numbers. It was far too close to zero for your liking. Your mind raced a thousand miles per hour as you tried to figure out who it could be. It had to be one of your captors, a pirate. Your heart was beating quickly as you tried to remember the glimpses of the people who had snatched you and Ben off the streets. All of them had seemed utterly terrifying and ruthless at the time, the thought of any of them being your soulmate terrified you to your very core. The burning in your wrist increased, beginning to throb as the numbers ticked closer and closer to zero. You heard a creak as the door was opened. Ben still wasn't awake. Light came from the open doorway, a massive hulking shadow of a person stretching against the floor. Your heart was in your throat as the burning increased, throbbing up through your arm.

And then, there was a hand lightly touching your's with rough calloused fingers. The burning stopped, replaced by a cool numbness as the fingers trailed over your wrist.

"Did your's stop too?" A quiet curious voice asked. You thought it seemed familiar but you couldn't place where you had heard it before, the fear clouding your mind. You nodded soundlessly, holding back tears as the hand was abruptly snatched away at your answer. Your soulmate was going to reject you, possibly even try to get rid of you for good. The thought alone made you want to cry, but you wouldn't do that. It would just prove to them that you were weak and pathetic, just like they assumed. The person stood and walked out, closing the door and leaving you alone in the darkness again. Now that there was no one around you could feel the panic trying to take over, but you still held back the tear incase they came back. You were glad you did.

The door was thrown open only a few minutes later, the hulking figure moving in your direction. You heard the familiar sound of a sword being drawn, and all the blood drained from your face. You were going to die at the hands of your soulmate. This wasn't how any of this was supposed to go. Your breathing picked up, coming in short gasps, leaving you struggling for oxygen. The shadow on the floor raised it hand, and brought it down. You squeezed your eyes closed. Only, no blow ever came. The sword sailed through the air and sliced through the ropes binding your hands. Immediately you scooted away, but a large hand on your shoulder pulled you back and turned you around. There, in front of you was a soft smile and warm eyes. You recognized the person as the boy from before, the cute one. The two of you just looked at each other as your breathing slowed back to a normal pace. When you were calmer, the boy smiled happily, standing up and offering you his hand.

"I'm Gil," he said. You hesitated but then grabbed his offered hand and stood as well.

"Y/N," you replied. He didn't let go of your hand, holding it firmly in his own much larger one.

"If you want her off, do it quickly." A harsh voice ordered from the doorway. You turned to see who had spoken, gulping when you saw a short girl backed up by the boy in the long red coat standing in the doorway. Gil nodded quickly and started pulling you towards the doorway. You glanced back at your still unconscious brother, struggling against Gil's hold.

"He's still my prisoner. I'm only letting you go because of Gil." The short woman said, glaring daggers at you. She was scary you decided as Gil easily pulled you past the two. Her hand shot out and stopped him as she leaned towards you.

"Tell anyone about this, or Gil, and Benny-boy is shark bait you hear?" She asked. You nodded and she leaned back, releasing Gil. The blond boy pulled you up the stairs and onto the empty deck of the ship. It was night out, the ever present clouds blocking out the moon and stars. You couldn't see a thing, but Gil seemed to know exactly where he was going, tugging you along and checking on you every few seconds.

"Uma said yer the King's sister." Gil said, glancing back at you as you two walked down an abandoned alley. You didn't know who Uma was but you nodded anyways. Gil looked surprised, then a smile spread across his face.

"I always knew my soulmate would be a princess to me, glad to know she is to the rest of the world too." He said, looking back in front. You couldn't help the blush that spread across your face at the blatant comment, the innocence and sweetness of it that didn't match the sinister nature of the Isle or its inhabitants. Yet it fit him. It fit Gil and you didn't know how you knew that but you did. The shadows of the Isle seemed to fade away from where he walked, letting you trail in his wake. You felt oddly safe, despite knowing the dangers lurking around every corner. Maybe this was what it felt like to be with your soulmate.

Gil stopped at the entrance to an alley leading onto a wider street. You vaguely recognized it as the one where Mal's hiding place was.

"Your friends should be up there soon. Make sure you don't wander off the Isle can be dangerous if you don't know your way around. They'll protect you." Gil said. He looked sad when he said the last part, finally dropping your hand, looking away.

"I need to get back, Uma isn't very patient. Be safe alright princess?"

"Alright," you said, relief flooding his face. He sighed and gave you another small sad smile, then turned and disappeared into the darkness. You reached out, but he was gone, leaving you alone. The Isle seemed a lot colder without him at your side. Quickly you found a rock and opened the not so secret entrance, climbing the stairs and entering the empty hideout.

Mal and Evie returned not long after. When they saw you they were both happy and confused asking how you had gotten away from Uma and where Ben was. You remembered Uma's warning and told them you hadn't been captured but Ben had. Neither seemed to really believe you but they didn't push the matter, Mal only watching you suspiciously.

After that everything seemed to move to fast. Noon came before you knew it, Jay, Carlos and Lonnie joining the three of you on your way down to the docks. Ben was on the deck, being pushed around by the red coated boy you learned was named Harry. Uma, the short girl, was standing on the gangplank her and Mal beginning to fight it out in a battle of words. Behind her was Gil. He had face paint on and a sword in hand, backing up Uma and Harry with his intimidating form. You tried to keep your eyes on the two women and your brother who was being pushed around on the plank, but you couldn't help the way you kept glancing back at the blond boy.

When the time came for the switch you couldn't help the sigh of relief as your brother was passed to Mal and the fake wand was handed off. Uma quickly figured out it was a trick and the whole pirate crew became enraged, rushing off the ship, swords drawn. You were pushed to the back of the group since while you knew how to fight, it really wasn't your strong suit. Even so, you had to defend yourself as one of the pirates slipped past Jay and attacked. You fended him off, kicking him towards Evie who helped you drive him away. There was a shout as Gil swung off the ship and you saw him begin to fight Ben, your heart jumping to your throat as it was split two ways, not wanting either boy to be injured in the duel. Luckily you didn't have long to dwell on the fight as another pirate attacked you again, gaining your full attention.

The fight only lasted a few minutes before you were being pulled through the tunnel by Jay, the others following only a few minutes later. The six of you made it into the car and sped back towards Auradon, the entire ride extremely awkward. When you made it back to the school, you split off from the others, wanting some alone time to collect your thoughts. You headed to the library, your favorite place in the entire world, letting the familiar scent of books calm your nerves. You didn't even notice as your eyes became heavier, the adrenaline finally leaving your system. Your mother found you later, to tell you it was time to get ready for cotillion, but seeing you asleep on the sofa and knowing you had had a long day she left you there. You didn't know about any of what happened on the boat until the next day.

* * *

Nearly three weeks had passed since your trip to the Isle. You spent most of that time either in classes or the library. No one really bothered you. After asking about your soulmate and hearing the complete truth, your brother had told you everything would work out like it should. He had been busy ever since. Occasionally others would check on you but usually you had the small fiction section of the library to yourself. Despite your best efforts to not think about him, you often found your thoughts trailing in the direction of Gil. What was he doing? Was he safe? When would you see him again, if ever? The thought of never seeing him again made you feel sick to your stomach, but you had learned that Gil was loyal to Uma, and Uma had spelled your brother and tried to sink the boat. You didn't know how likely she was to be getting an invitation.

Several new VKs were now wandering the halls of Auradon by invitation of King Ben himself. You had seen them, but not interacted with any of them unless you had to. You had heard from Ben that three more VKs were coming today, but he didn't mention which ones. You didn't really care, it wouldn't be the one who you wanted it to be. Ben had told you they weren't coming until later in the day, so you were once again in your favorite armchair, reading a fairytale book with a happy ending. You heard footsteps, but didn't look up, sure they would pass you by like usual. They stopped and the person scuffed their feet right next to you.

"I heard you liked to read." An all too familiar voice said. You froze, not daring to believe what you had heard. "I dunno a lot about readin, but uh this one had a cool picture on the front. The King said you could help me out." You looked up and there was Gil. He was standing awkwardly just a few feet away from you, a book in hand and eyes shifting nervously to look anywhere but at you. When he felt you staring he finally looked at you, a lopsided smile spreading across his face.

"Hi Princess," he said. You felt all the nerves and doubts and fears that had plagued you since meeting him the first time fly out the window. Not know what to do you stood and reached for the book, blushing slightly when your hand touched his. The book wasn't all that thick and it had a picture of a giant climbing down a beanstalk on it. You smiled back at him.

"It's called Jack and the Beanstalk, I can teach you how to read it if you want?" You said. Gil nodded back enthusiastically and you led him over to an empty couch. You two sat down next to each other, the book lying open in your lap. He was a very eager learner, listening intently as you read each sentence to him and trying his hardest to read it back to you. Near the middle of the book you noticed he wasn't paying attention anymore and looked up only to see him watching you closely.

"You're really pretty." He said, one hand coming up to brush a stray bit of hair out of your face. You blushed deeply and smiled at the compliment. Instead of responding you leaned towards him, letting his arm snake around your shoulders as you curled up against his side. You continued to read the rest of the story to him, while he played with your hair and listened.

Everything about this felt right, and you couldn't for the life of you think of a more perfect way, or more perfect person to spend your time with.


End file.
